The Ever Changing Winds
by Bunny Girl 8
Summary: Fem-Naruto X Sasuke OC'ed a many changes made Narumi's mother abducted and gave birth to rich bastard's child so he can seal a Angel of Death in her and killed her mother but was he really the father and what are these unknown ability's even to his own kind.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ever Changing Winds** **  
Chapter 1**

Narumi Tachi was to be fair, sorta close to being a HUMAN girl but she was far from ordinary. She was in fact a host for the angel of death. Her rich father cheated his way through life **and** death by hiring a group of devil worshipers. The spell required a unborn sacrifice, sadly Narumi's mother was with child at the time, but when she found out what it was he wanted to do to their unborn child she refused. Doing so signed her death certificate as well as Narumi's birth certificate now Narumi lives with a slight problem, she is not allowed to have her own freedom to explore, she is merely allowed to wander the estate grounds. This is her story of fate's cruelty but also of fates ability to be merciful.

" Narumi!" a male with thick black hair with a modern male hair cut hollered.

For their unfindable ball of moonlight, Narumi was only allowed to come outside at night, due to a decease she is said to have inherited from her mother who was killed by a band of thieves. She looked nothing like either of her parents, her mother had red hair and green eyes and her father had blond hair, blue eyes and sunlight tanned skin. Narumi had ankle long black inky hair and eyes so demonically dark orange it's as if you can see the earth's own destruction in her eye.

But when she was angered it was worse, her guardian had in fact only seen it once and never wanted to see it again. He had once apologized about the thieves that killed her mother and her eyes to turned blood red.

Narumi's P.O.V

I knew exactly what my father had done to me and my mother, my friend had showed me. I don't like people, most are fidgety around me especially my maids. They knew what I ate, I smirked at the thought my friend said I needed the blood father took from the staff in order to survive.

Yes I drink blood for ..well what I call Breakfast, Lunch ,and Dinner.

You see, I sleep during the day, my friend said it was because of our aura it couldn't stand the sunlight and the only friend I had was in my head

'You're Being Depressing Naru' .

'sorry',"I want to go out there" I said sitting in a tree above the estate fencing

' it's an easily fulfilled request if you really want to go just do it then'

'are you sure you can keep me alive out there I mean…u know what, never mind let's not overthink it and let's just go ' and with that we were gone, I couldn't stand the thought of having been in the same house as him 'it makes me wanna ..'

'calm down'

'right! sorry ok let's go the security is surprisingly easy to get passed so I can make my way towards the town at the bottom of the hill the estate sits on.' Stermia was a fantastic town nice people not the wealthiest but looked livable as I walk through the streets I find a pub I may be 16 but at this point I'm homeless so why not. I enter the pub and There is a women with black hair and purple tips at the bar her skin is not pale like mine it was in fact dark brown my father talked about these people often black people but he talked about them as heartlessly as me and my mother so I decided I wanted to talk to her I only had one small problem with speech I had never had need of any words besides yes or no very few words so this will be my first time talking outside my head but I had to try my best. As soon as the woman saw me she ran up to me and rushed me to the room behind the bar. I had no sooner opened my mouth then she started talking.

"Child do you have a home "the woman asked "oh god you're so pale.., and thin "the woman mumbled the second part under her breath probably not for me to here but I did anyway.

"I ms ok" my words came out choppy and un-fluid and my throat was dry to so to be blunt I sounded horrible the woman rushed to get me some water but as she was gone a man walked up to me he had a mini doppelganger at his side they both eyed me with wide eyes and the male with tare black hair and pale white skin walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle full of red liquid and poured some into a cup as he poured it a smelled it even from across the room and my hunger was suddenly very apparent to me but I ignored and waited for him to offer or to find my own food

'you do realize you have to feed live if he doesn't offer right ' **.**

'of course but I don't really care i'll need the nourishment also I need to ask a favor of you'

'what is it child'

'well i'll talk to you later about it' the male had slowly been walking towards me as he got closer I could feel my hunger trying to take over so I closed my eyes to keep them from seeing my eyes turn red only one maid who tried to feed me had seen them and she screamed so loud I thought my ear drums would break then when father found out he gave me a beating to remember 'not to eat the maids' but I wasn't going to eat her I had argued making it much worse for myself.

"It's okay child" he was holding the cup out to me I took it in my hands softly and nodded in thanks and drank it.

? P.O.V.

I never in a million years would have guest today would be this interesting she is one of us but there is something more to her I sense something from her, her face as she drinks the blood is as calm as the moon lite sky the only sky we get to see for ourselves my name is Zorice my uncle Mortem is raising me until I come of age or move out. We were headed to the bar to a group meeting uncle needed to go to but when we opened the management room door and he walked towards the kitchen instead of the table that the group of demons were at I followed wondering what was up when we got there a beautiful demon girl was there I usually don't look at the demon girls even at school but she is pretty she looked from me to my uncle my uncle walked to the blood cabinet and poured her a glass and walked it to her as he got closer her eyes took on a ruby red and my breath cough in my throat

'so beautiful' my uncle handed her the glass and smirked at me as she took the glass she held it so elegantly as if she had done so a thousand times she then slowly put her lips to the glass and drank the red liquid she drank slowly far too slowly for a street rat.

"who are you?" I asked in as mature a voice as I could muster, which worked rather well.

"call me Sares " she answered in a fluid milky voice that made me think she was a goddess. My uncle then asked her in a caring tone.

"do you have any place to stay " she shook her head rapidly which was cute to watch her hair flow around airily and caused him to chuckle

"OK what if I let you stay with us " at this he nodded towards me

" and let you work here at my bar until you can move out " she nodded happily and ran towards the stage as she got there three balls of black light emerged from her chest with a glowing brilliance that reminded me much of lunar stars hovered around the stage and began to play a rhythmic beat and then the most beautiful voice came from her lips as she sang with her heart on her sleeves and yet so many mysteries about her yet to be found out

" it appears she knows what she can do " my uncle chuckled with a light smile playing on his lips.

" **Cheshire Kitten (We're all mad here) by S.J. Tucker" she started off say rather fluently telling me that that is something she has said many times before.**

No P.O.V.

 _ **I grew up seeing things a little differently, appearing,**_

 _ **disappearing, hardly innocent, nor**_

 _ **tied down to the ground.**_

 _ **I learned to roll and tumble with the punches,**_

 _ **glory in my stripes and spots**_

 _ **walk by invisible and never make a sound**_

 _ **Seras closed her eyes so she wouldn't feel self conscious and let the music over take her senses as well as everyone in the rooms .**_

 _ **But heavy is the crown that's always hidden**_

 _ **tender is the heart you never see**_

 _ **hard and fast shines the grin that we flash, but there's a vulnerable stripe or two on me.**_

 _ **Maybe any place outside of Wonderland**_

 _ **is not for me, my friend.**_

 _ **If I leave my grin behind, remind me**_

 _ **that we're all mad here**_

 _ **and it's okay.**_

 _ **Sun up, sun down the shadows hide me down in**_

 _ **Wonderland, Wonderland, nobody knows the way,**_

 _ **but if you find it in your dreams, you can**_

 _ **find it at your dayjob**_

 _ **somewhere south of Hell**_

 _ **Take the path to left or right with**_

 _ **just your gut to guide you**_

 _ **the story is not for anyone else to**_

 _ **tell.**_

 _ **Go down the rabbit hole and out the other side**_

 _ **you can't go home in the middle of the**_

 _ **magic carpet ride**_

 _ **you gotta greet the sun before his**_

 _ **lovely daughter moon**_

 _ **you can't forsake the journey for the**_

 _ **safety of your room**_

 _ **until you learn your lesson well.**_

 _ **Seras smiled at the thought of the sun and moon being a family and all the stars are baby planets .**_

 _ **I have learned to see and hear**_

 _ **everybody loud and clear**_

 _ **but the truth comes out in riddles that are**_

 _ **safe enough to share**_

 _ **that's how it is in songs, you see,**_

 _ **and stripes always look good on me**_

 _ **whether or not I'm really there (smile hangs in the air)**_

 _ **But heavy is the burden of the wise ones**_

 _ **when no one understands a word they say**_

 _ **the Jabberwock never bothered anyone,**_

 _ **but nobody believes him to this day**_

 _ **and why should they?**_

 _ **If I leave my grin behind, remind me**_

 _ **we're all mad here**_

 _ **and it's ok.**_

 _ **Sun up, sun down the shadows find me out in**_

 _ **Wonderland, Wonderland, nobody knows the way**_

 _ **but if you find it in your dreams,**_

 _ **you can find it at your dayjob**_

 _ **somewhere south of Hell**_

 _ **Take the path to left or right with**_

 _ **just your gut to guide you**_

 _ **the story's not for anyone else to**_

 _ **tell.**_

 _ **You gotta go down the rabbit hole and**_

 _ **out the other side**_

 _ **you can't go home in the middle of the**_

 _ **magic carpet ride**_

 _ **you gotta greet the sun before his**_

 _ **lovely daughter moon**_

 _ **you can't forsake the journey for the**_

 _ **safety of your room**_

 _ **until you learn your lesson well.**_

 _ **Is it the stripes or the spots you see?**_

 _ **Was it hearts or diamonds, baby, led you here to me?**_

 _ **Darling, you know better than to trust a pack of cards!**_

 _ **What have we learned,**_

 _ **the world is never as mad as it could be.**_

 _ **If I leave my grin behind, remind me**_

 _ **we're all mad here**_

 _ **and it's ok!**_

 _Still Zorice's P.O.V._

 _The meeting was still going well then all the business talk stopped and they were all talking about Seras and her_

' _in their own words' amazing voice they then started talking about who she would wedd their sons, nephews, or even grandchildren it was starting to annoy me so I turned toward the stage to watch her I gasped inwardly at the site I saw she looked like a goddess in her element._

" _hey Zorice you got a thing for the new girl do ya " one of the regular drunks asked elbowing me in the stomach._

" _no just wondering what kind of person she is since she is going to be living with us " the male looked at me in surprise before my uncle called._

" _Seras dear, Zorice time to go" she hopped off the stage and ran to him her short black dress riding high on her thighs every male in the room froze then she ran to my uncle and stood there smiling up at him and I couldn't help but think she was cute as I slowly made my way over to the two of them._

 _Seras' P.O.V._

 _We walked to their home in the forest surrounding the town and it was just a little bigger than the mansion_

" _why aren't you screeching and squealing about how rich we are "Zorice said with a scowl_

" _it isn't that big " I answered honestly he looked at me in surprise I just shrugged then I smelt something that made my blood freeze and ran as deep into the surrounding forest to hide._

Mortem' _s P.O.V._

 _I was watching the most amusing exchange between Seras and Zorice's about our house when Seras suddenly tensed up and ran into the underbrush right before I heard footsteps coming from hill's side near the mansion owned by the man that owned the village heading towards the path we were taking to get home. Zorice and I both turned in the direction of the harsh sound and saw the very man who owned the village in which they lived._

" _Hello Sir Tachi what brings you here this fine evening " I asked calmly putting my hand on Zorice's shoulder_

" _I'm looking for my pet you see she has gone missing and we can't find her "he said with a look that made me want to vomit. I thought about my answer carefully and asked_

" _what does this pet look like?" he began to laugh but the laughing made me think of a butcher ready for a slaughter_

" _she my late wife's beautiful little bird looks like this " he was holding a picture of….Seras._

" _What do you mean pet that's a girl!" Zorice beat me to the punch line of the horrid joke. Mr. Tachi chuckled._

" _That THING isn't a child it a monster!, a useless demon that can't even do its own job of being Evil..isn't that right Naru ! " . he hollered looking every which way in the dark woods in which we stood._

 _No P.O.V_

" _That monster may look human but it isn't ! I keep it around purely as a trophy for defeating Death." Narumi was going to stay hidden but those words-those eight little words pissed her off beyond anything she had ever felt and she couldn't take it._

" _And who's fault is that Daddy?" She said in the most menacing voice she had ever heard, much less_ Mortem _and Zorice couldn't believe it was the same sweet innocent young girl from before. "Well Daddy?" She spat with so much venom her tongue could have burned itself off. The Monster of a man laughed like a maniac before answering._

" _Well mine and the thing inside your stomach. And to think I gave up my most beautiful trophy for this one." He said the last part looking at her in disdain and disgust._ Mortem _at this point was holding Zorice back from beating the man senile not that he was very far away from that._

" _She will tell us if she wants our help " he tried desperately to placate the boy._

" _He's insulting to me, you and any and all of our kin." htaed nodded in understanding then they returned to watching the scene before them_

" _My mother loved me to her last breath you have blemished and tarnished her memory and it is for this criminal act and many many others I judge your soul's worth you are a blemish a disgusting insult to the beauty of this and or any world besides it not even the devil should have to consort with something as vile as you thus you must DIE!" She screamed in agony as if being ripped apart as she finished tearing into the man verbally all the rocks and leaves around her beginning to spin in a massive whirlwind around her ._

" _Your mother was just another caged bird. She was a demon, in fact she was the only holy wolf and malevolent fox bred demon., maybe a bit forceful but bred nonetheless My favorite toy so much so that she was the only one I ever had a child with …." He didn't get to finish because Narumi was in front of him with her teeth wrapped around his jugular veins and all and with a snap of her jaw skin ,muscle, and cartilage tore and blood sprayed through the air. He struggled hitting and crushing her with his fists even going so far as to try and pull her off by her hair but to no avail as narumi grew agitated and with one good snap of her jaw his body dropped lifeless to the ground. She stood their as a black light floated of his lifeless body allowing her to crush it into her mouth and with the mixture of spiritual energy and blood her body healed leaving not a scratch on her but covered in blood._

 _Zorice's P.O.V._

" _Narumi? It's me. don't you remember me….. well you were just a little baby when we first met." Uncle htaed asked hesitantly. I looked at him in great confusion, he wasn't looking at me though._

" _Of course master Death but this isn't narumi she is unconscious " She confused me even more with her reply._

" _What the hell's going on here?!" I hollered, outraged "Well Narumi here is an incubator."_

Mortem's P.O.V.

" _Well Narumi here is an incubator." I replied to my aggravated nephew. I could tell he was about to say something but before he could get a single word out of his mouth Narumi's body collapsed into his arms left exhausted without her angel moving for her. "'sigh' ok well lets just get her inside and go to sleep before the sun comes up" I wasn't at all surprised by his response. "Ever the level headed one Zorice" he glared at me aggravatedly I giggled girlishly just agitating him more. He glared at me with a angry look looking as if he wanted to rip my head off, as he without a hint of struggle lifted Narumi up to his shoulders and walked towards the house. I Followed quickly knowing the night was ending and we need not be outdoors when it did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Narumi's P.O.V.

I awoke to only darkness my eyes having not adjusted from my sleep yet but as they did I could see that I was in a coffin having slept in one for long enough to be able to tell I pushed it open and saw a little sunlight on the ceiling near the window but it quickly disappeared from my sight telling me the sun had set. I opened the biggest doors in the room and found a maid standing right in front of them bowing she stood up and handed me a bag roughly before telling me breakfast would be served in half an hour and to be dressed by then rather rudely I blinked but stepped back as the doors closed in front of me I set the bag down and pulled the clothes out of it it was a beautiful black ball gown that flared out just slightly at the bottom and had red spider like webs all acrossed it with a open back. I stared in awe before looking around the room and realizing I had yet to check the only other door in the room I walked towards it and slowly opened the door to find a bath tub a glass walk in shower and a glistening marble sink with a matching white toilet. I opened the shower and got in loving the heat on my cool skin and getting all the dried blood off of me.

'why are you doing what that rude girl told you to?' the question echoed through my head

'because she didnt seem happy about telling me to do so which tells me someone else told her to do so'

'you think it was someone of higher power right?'

'yes'

'so you think lord death asked her to?'

'indeed' there was no reply as there was no need for one.

As I stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing and dripping wet that maid was back she had dark hair tanish skin and green eyes she had a small chest and short hips but long legs with a hourglass figure, she looked at me before turning away quickly in embarrassment of our ample chest sleek figure and round hips and ass that were still dripping with water but I didn't mind I moved passed her to the bed where the clothes lay before sliding it all on realizing belatedly that there was underway included. With that she got dressed and turned to the maid before asking "where do I go to meet master death?"

I know super short but I have been super busy and haven't been able to get to this I've also had a bit of a writer's block so I'll try and work harder but work with me guys thanks!


End file.
